


A human's heartbeat

by ArdillitaD



Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is like always a clueless bean, F/F, Kalex Endgame, Linda Lee feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: Since Red Daughter had crossed the lives of the Danvers sisters, she was observing, she was doing nothing but observing… and she had come to two conclusions. One, Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers were in love with each other and two, they were completely oblivious to their own feelings.She was more than happy to guide her favorite human into the direction of her deepest desires, besides, making Kara jealous or frustrated was always fun.





	A human's heartbeat

Since Red Daughter had crossed the  lives of the Danvers sisters, she was observing, she was not doing anything but observing… and she  had  come to two conclusions. One, Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers were in love with each other and two, they were completely oblivious to their own feelings. She had spent enough time with both of them to know they needed a little push to realize the truth. She wanted nothing more but  for Alex to be happy. She had accepted that the heart of the beautiful and selfless agent was already taken, even if she herself wasn’t aware of it. Linda was more than happy to guide her favorite human into the direction of her deepest desires, besides , making Kara jealous or frustrated was always fun. 

* * *

Maybe it was not the best idea Kara ever had, maybe it was not the right moment for it either or maybe it was because she didn’t have breakfast this morning (very stupid from her side and most definitely the real reason for her failure), but right now every muscle in her body was protesting against her and the casual sparing she and Red Daughter had finished practicing not even five minutes ago. Considering Kara was already laying down under the yellow sun lamps with Alex checking her sore shoulder, she could easily conclude (only for herself, of course) the idea was quite stupid. Especially now that a smirk was glued to her doppelganger’s face.

The other Kryptonian was engaged in a conversation with J’onn at the moment, though her eyes were fixed on Alex, following her every move. A few night s ago while the three of them were having a movie night, Kara had noticed the exact same look on the Kasnian girl’s face. She was not sure if Linda was aware she was doing that every time her sister was in the same shared space with her, but for some reason it started bothering Kara. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet, but her gut was telling her to keep her guard up and ready. 

“I don’t like the way she is looking at you.”, deadpanned Kara looking at the direction of the Kasnian girl.

“Mhmmm”, hummed Alex distractedly, her mind was entirely focused on the task at hand, to even register what her sister was saying. 

“You think so too?”, exclaimed the blond incredulously, standing quickly up from the laying position she was in. Sharp, burning pain cut into her shoulder and she hissed in pain. 

„Kara!“, shouted Alex worriedly, getting the attention of the whole room on them., “Are you okay?”

“What happened?”, asked J’onn with worry, he and Linda coming closer to the bed.

“I am fine, guys…”, explained Kara looking slightly embarrassed, thanking Rao that her cheeks didn’t have the awful ability to get red in those kind of moments. J’onn didn’t say anything, but from the slight, almost invisible movement of the corners of his lips, she knew he heard everything and was trying to keep a straight face just for her own sanity. 

It was all in vain though, the glimpse of amusement and the shit eating grin on Linda’s face revealed she has also heard everything, which wasn’t surprising considering her exceptional hearing. 

“What got into you, Kara?”, asked Alex with concern. She was the only one left out on the inside joke, which was making Kara’s situation even worse. 

“I…I’ve had…”, stuttered the younger Danvers, trying to think of a proper explanation for her actions, “…I felt a cramp in my leg and had to move! Yes, yes, a cramp. A pretty bad one!”, concluded the girl passionately, not daring to look away from her shoes. She knew what she would find on the people’s faces if she looked at them. 

“Okay…”, Alex hummed. She was not convinced, but decided to let it go anyway. 

“I thought the yellow sun lamps were supposed to make her stronger, not weaker. Did you mess up something, Director…”, pushed Red Daughter trying to hide her amusement. The words directed to Alex, sounded more playful than serious. Kara couldn’t believe her eyes and ears, was Linda trying to flirt with her sister. Kara recognized immediately the look on the Kasnian girl’s face, the special one she was always having around Alex. A strange feeling began to boil up in Kara’s stomach and she suddenly felt the need to break something. 

“The yellow sun recharges her system with…”, Alex started explaining, but her sister cut her off. 

“Don’t you have stuff to do!”, said Kara exasperatedly, her hand squeezing her own tight to prevent herself from destroying anything else, “Books to read!”

“Kara!”, scolded Alex. “That was rude!”, she added through a whisper.

“Sorry” and “She’s right” came at the same time from the two Kryptonians. 

“At least I read.”, murmured the woman, turning her attention again on Alex, “See you later, Director.”, said Linda with a wicked smile before leaving the room. 

J’onn who until this point was a silent viewer of this ridiculous interaction also excused himself and left them alone. 

“What got into you, Kara?”, Alex frowned, asking the same question as before.

“She was devouring you with her eyes, Alex!”, she couldn’t suppress her resentment anymore. 

Aleь tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at her sister and her comical behavior. “You goober …”,  she laughed it out with a shrug.

* * *

_ **A few hours later** _

Standing in the middle of the DEO, in front of the many screens showing Lex Luthor’s face, Linda was tightly holding a copy of The Great  Gatsby in her hands. The book felt strangely heavier than before. 

“It is never easy loosing somebody close to you…”, came a soft voice behind her. She had heard Kara flying into the direction of the DEO a minute ago.

“It is even harder when you don’t remember what you have lost …”, uttered the woman with sincerity, trying to decide if she should continue or just leave. Kara waited patiently, now was not the moment to pressure her doppelganger. From her first sentence she could hear the hurt in her voice. She wanted to show her that even though they had their differences, Kara was ready to be there for her if Linda needed her. Barely a few second later , (felt like an eternity), the Kasnian girl turned around, facing Kara. “Come with me…”, said the woman, starting to walk slowly. 

Shortly after both were in front of Alex’s lab. Kara could see her sister inside, checking some samples probably. That’s when Linda started speaking again.

“When I woke up I only had this vivid memory of warmth and light connected to a single name, a name I didn’t know who it belonged to, a name of someone or something I didn’t remember. A single simple name giving me the deepest comfort , when I didn’t know what I was, where I came from, what was my purpose in this world, that name was the only thing bringing me on my feet every morning, keeping me company every night, leading me forward, giving me strength, giving me peace, being my rock and my light. 

I was so desperate to meet the person behind the name that when Lex came into my life I didn’t even question it. He was my Alex, nothing else mattered. At the beginning he was kind, leading me and giving answers to all my questions, showing me knowledge, showing me my purpose. Unfortunately for him he educated me good enough to be able to make the difference between right from wrong. All this time I was under his magic spell, but not anymore. Now that I’m finally able to connect the name with the real face, with the real personality… it all makes sense… She is… everything. “

There are moments, situations in your life where you feel somebody is pushing on the “on hold” button on your body, freezing you on the spot and only your brain is starting to wonder. That’s what Kara was experiencing now. 

Memories from the past started reordering themselves like a movie roll inside her mind. Glimpses of Alex’s warm eyes fixed on hers, reassuring her everything will be okay in moments of fear, giving her peace in moments of despair, expressing happiness in moments of shared joy, spreading love with and without an occasion. Alex was always there for her, even without her physical presence, Kara’s mind was all the time preoccupied with thoughts about the other woman. What would her sister think of this? What would her sister do in this situation? She was her guide like the evening star for the sailors.  Wherever  Alex is, that’s where Kara’s Nord is. Alex’s laugh her most favorite sound. Alex’s hug, her most favorite place on Earth. The woman’s heartbeat, her personal compass. 

Linda was watching the Kryptonian intently, she knew the woman was close to finally figure out her true feelings. By the change of all kind of different emotions on Kara’s face, she decided it is time to give the woman a final little push.

“You’re very lucky, Kara Zor-El.”, whispered the Kryptonian with warmth but also sadness in her voice, bringing Kara’s attention on her again. “I think she also feels the same…”

Meeting her doppelgangers’ eyes Kara felt exposed, her deepest secrets coming out on the surface, bringing back old fears. She had  burried  down those feelings a long time ago, knowing it would never happen. They would never be reciprocate. She had pushed them in the deepest hidden places of her mind as if they never had even existed. Until now, until this moment where Red Daughter decided to reveal her purest thoughts and make her remember her own. That long forgotten feeling of anxiety started to slowly fill up her body. 

The warmth and understanding in Linda’s eyes and the comforting hand that was now on her shoulder, managed to bring her rising panic attack under control.

“Don’t wait too long, sestra … you never know who might snatch her under your fingers…”, said the Kryptonian with a mischief glimpse in the eyes, knowing her words will push the right buttons.

By the crinkle on Kara’s temple, she had succeeded, but only for a few seconds. “We should have never showed you Orphan black!”, groaned Kara, making the other girl smile widely.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first Supergirl fic so far, hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me forever to finally sit on my ass and write it, since the idea was waiting for me for at least a few months. I might write a second chapter to it with Kara confessing her feelings for Alex and happy end for Kalex, but that might take a while also. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts <*)
> 
> P.S. DearDead, thanks a lot for the help, mate!


End file.
